1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the general field of casino gaming and, more particularly, is a banking card game with easily understood rules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a banking card game, one or more players usually play against a bank which, parenthetically, is usually another player. Examples of banking card games are Baccarat, Punto Banco and Chemin de Fer.
Baccarat and Chemin de Fer are typically played with two hands of cards dealt from eight standard decks of cards that are shuffled together. The two hands are a player hand and a bank hand. A winner is determined by comparing point values of the hands.
The point value of an exemplary hand is obtained from the sum of the point values of cards that comprise the exemplary hand. Kings, Queens and Jacks have a point value of zero. All other cards have a point value equal to their numerical face value with an ace having a point value of one.
When the sum is a one digit number, the sum is the point value of the exemplary hand. When the sum is a two digit number, the low order digit of the sum is the point value of the exemplary hand.
Rules for banking card games are usually numerous. In addition to being numerous, the rules are usually arcane. The arcane rules notwithstanding, Americans are reported to spend over $1.5 billion per year on Baccarat and Chemin de Fer, for example. Accordingly, banking card games enjoy a large core measure of popularity.
Because of the numerous arcane rules of the banking card games of the prior art, there is a need for a new banking card game with a few easily under understood rules. The easily understood rules would cause the new banking card game to be more popular than the banking card games of the prior art.